Susan Grace (Criminal Intent)
Susan Grace (Vanessa Angel) is a hidden villainess from the 2005 Lifetime film, Criminal Intent. She is a divorce attorney who represented Angela Major during her split from husband, Devon. However, Susan was later revealed as Devon's partner in his shady business dealings, as well as his illicit lover. After they were caught making out by Angela, their business partnership became threatened when Angela planned to turn over records of their deals, and that prompted the villainous couple to plot Angela's murder. Susan posed as Angela and called 411 looking for Devon, which opened the door for Devon to appear at Angela's home, where he murdered his ex-wife when she refused to give him the records. Following Devon's arrest, Susan became Devon's defense lawyer, hiding her heel persona by acting as a woman mourning her friend's death. Susan was later attacked by a masked assailant who was after Devon, and she vented and voiced her concerns to her assistant, Marg Anderson, at her home. She spotted a business card belonging to Kirsten Sorenson (who was prosecuting against Devon), and after learning that Kirsten and Marg had conversed, the evil Susan murdered Marg; stabbing her to death and leaving an ace of spades playing card at the scene, which was exactly what occurred in Angela's murder. After Kirsten found Marg, she called Susan, who acted shocked at the scene. Susan's plan was to make it seem like someone else murdered Angela, and it resulted in Devon being released. It was after Devon's release that Susan was revealed as a villainess, as they were shown in a champagne toast boasting about their villainous deeds. After revealing that she killed Marg, Susan received $15 million from Devon in her account, and the pair planned to escape to Mexico, while also looking to get rid of the knife that they used in each of the murders. However, Kirsten and Treasury Agent Mark Fairfield caught on to the couple's schemes in the film's climax, and they appeared at Devon's home with a search warrant. Kirsten also provided Susan's recorded call to 411, and following this, the villainess held Kirsten at knifepoint, while revealing that she killed Marg. Susan stated that she and Devon were leaving, but Mark revealed that Devon made a deal to turn over all records. An angered Susan attempted to kill Devon, but she was stopped and subdued by police, who arrested both of them. At trial, both Susan and Devon pled guilty, with Susan claiming that Devon forced her into colluding with him. Quotes *"You're enjoying this. You hate me, because I have a man like Devon and you don't." (Susan's callous words to Kirsten following her reveal) Trivia *Vanessa Angel also appeared in Vampires: Out For Blood as the evil Susan Hastings, and later played evil witch Cassandra Keegan in Hansel and Gretel: Warriors of Witchcraft. *Vanessa Angel also played villainess Kathryn Scofield on Murder, She Wrote. Gallery Susan Grace 2.jpg Susan Grace 3.jpg Villainess Susan Grace.jpg|Susan during her villainous reveal Susan Knifepoint.jpg|Susan holding Kirsten at knifepoint Susan on Trial.jpg|Susan on trial for her crimes Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Lawyer Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Sociopath Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Guilty